


Nothing can kill the way to love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Poteva soltanto rifugiarsi in qualcosa che già conosceva, in qualcosa che non fosse un salto nel vuoto, in qualcosa che non l’avrebbe ferito, che non gli avrebbe fatto provare quel dolore che sentiva in mezzo al petto in quel preciso istante.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nothing can kill the way to love

**_~ Nothing can kill the way to love ~_ **

Yabu quella sera era uscito di casa senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di sapere dove stesse andando.

Aveva camminato e camminato e camminato, privo di una meta.

Ad un certo punto si fermò, passandosi le mani sul volto e sfregandosi gli occhi, come se avesse bisogno di svegliarsi, di fare il punto della situazione.

Di fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse pensare a quella giornata, perché sentiva di non averne più le forze.

Tirò con un gesto brusco il cellulare fuori dalla tasca, componendo il numero di Hikaru.

Attese nervosamente che il più piccolo andasse a rispondere, domandandosi perché ci stesse mettendo così tanto.

_“Kota? Che cosa succede?”_

Il più grande sospirò, mordendosi un labbro.

“Ti disturbo? Sono dalle parti di casa tua, e volevo sapere se... sai, se potevo passare” gli chiese, tentennando.

Odiava chiedere aiuto. Odiava mostrarsi debole, ma quella sera aveva deciso che non gli sarebbe importato del proprio orgoglio, perché per esso non c’era spazio, perché se ne sarebbe preoccupato solo quando il sapore amaro di quella giornata fosse finalmente passato.

E Hikaru, lo sapeva, era la persona giusta da chiamare in quel frangente.

Tentennò solo per qualche secondo, probabilmente chiedendosi che cosa l’avesse spinto a chiamare a quell’ora per sapere se potesse andare da lui, ma alla fine gli rispose che per lui non c’erano problemi.

Kota chiuse la telefonata, sentendosi vagamente meglio.

Non sarebbe riuscito a placare quel senso di frustrazione, di rabbia.

Ma almeno, poteva sfogarlo in qualche modo.

*

Quando Hikaru gli aveva aperto la porta probabilmente si era accorto subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Gli indizi, d’altro canto, non mancavano. Yabu sapeva di avere l’aria stravolta ed un’espressione poco felice in volto.

Ma, se anche Hikaru aveva subdorato qualcosa, non aveva posto domande.

Non avrebbe saputo come rispondergli, tra l’altro; anzi, non avrebbe proprio voluto farlo, così come non avrebbe voluto spiegargli come fossero finiti contro il muro del salotto, l’uno sopra l’altro, a baciarsi quasi con violenza.

Hikaru ne aveva semplicemente preso atto, e Kota non aveva dubitato nemmeno per un secondo che sarebbe stato così.

Si separò da lui quel tanto che bastava per sfilargli la maglietta, riprendendo poi a baciarlo, a toccare ogni centimetro di quella pelle nuda, a mordergli il collo tanto forte da lasciargli i segni, mentre l’altro faticava a stare al suo passo, e più che fare realmente qualcosa si limitava a subire gli attacchi del più grande.

Kota lo baciò ancora per qualche minuto, prima di afferrarlo per i fianchi ed invertire le posizioni, mettendosi con la schiena contro la parete e slacciandosi con un gesto repentino i jeans, spingendo poi Hikaru per le spalle fino a quando non si ritrovò in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

Non ebbe poi bisogno di ulteriori inviti, e si spinse in avanti prendendo in bocca il sesso del più grande, leccandolo lentamente, troppo lentamente per i gusti di Yabu.

Gli passò allora le mani fra i capelli, stringendo la presa e spingendo i fianchi contro quella bocca calda, perdendosi nella sensazione della lingua di Hikaru su di lui, nella punta della propria erezione che si spingeva fino alla sua gola, sentendolo quasi soffocare e non curandosene minimamente.

Ma ancora non riusciva a raggiungere il punto massimo di eccitazione, non riusciva del tutto a cancellare dalla propria mente quei pensieri che avrebbe tanto voluto lasciare fuori dalla porta dell’appartamento di Hikaru.

Irritato, si sfilò dalla sua bocca, lasciando che Yaotome si rialzasse e spingendolo con il viso contro la parete.

Gli andò alle spalle, facendo aderire il proprio petto contro la sua schiena e riprendendo a baciarlo, a morderlo sul collo e sulle spalle, mentre le mani gli si artigliavano sui fianchi, stringendolo talmente forte da farlo sanguinare.

E se Hikaru aveva sperato in un minimo di accortezza da parte sua, aveva fatto male i suoi calcoli.

Yabu gli allargò le natiche con le mani posandogli la fronte contro la nuca prima di spingersi dentro di lui con un movimento secco e deciso.

Il più piccolo urlò.

E lui si godette quell’urlo, perché aveva voglia di fargli male, aveva voglia di sentirlo gridare, aveva voglia di sfogare la propria frustrazione su quel corpo così compiacente.

Si tirò quasi del tutto fuori prima di riaffondare dentro di lui, e poi ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a quando i lamenti di Hikaru non si furono trasformati in gemiti sommessi, fino a quando non avvolse con la mano la propria erezione, alla ricerca di quel piacere che non era nell’interesse di Kota dargli.

Quando Yaotome raggiunse l’orgasmo, il più grande sentì quel corpo bollente farsi ancora più stretto intorno a lui, e non poté fare venire a meno di venire a sua volta, lanciando un grido quasi animalesco, sfogando ancora la propria frustrazione e affondando i denti nella spalla di Hikaru mentre si svuotava dentro di lui.

Non si indugiò troppo, poi. Si sfilò da lui risistemandosi velocemente i vestiti, buttandosi a peso morto sul divano come se niente fosse accaduto.

Hikaru rimase invece fermo contro quella parete, scivolando sul pavimento e respirando a fondo, cercando di riguadagnare fiato.

Fissò il più grande con un’espressione indecifrabile, solo forse un po’ triste, ma Yabu non se ne curò.

“Che cosa è successo, Kota?” gli chiese poi Yaotome, non appena il suo respiro si fu regolarizzato.

“Non succede niente. Avevo voglia di fare sesso e basta. E non mi sembra che tu ti sia lamentato più di tanto, no?” rispose, acido.

L’altro si limitò ad annuire, tirandosi poi in piedi a fatica e dirigendosi a sua volta verso il divano, zoppicando leggermente.

Si accasciò di fianco a lui, posandogli la testa sul petto e prendendo ad accarezzargli dolcemente una gamba.

“Ok. Va bene se non ne vuoi parlare, io... ci sono io, sta tranquillo” gli disse, con tono cadenzato, quasi temesse uno scatto d’ira.

Yabu fece un verso stizzito, ma non si ritrasse al suo tocco.

“Sto benissimo, Hikaru, grazie.”

Non stava bene.

Non stava affatto bene, ma non avrebbe mostrato al più piccolo più di quello che già non avesse fatto.

Sapeva che lui avrebbe voluto sentirlo sfogarsi, sapeva che l’avrebbe anche consolato, e che sarebbe stato per lui una spalla su cui piangere.

Sapeva che Hikaru per lui avrebbe fatto pressoché qualsiasi cosa, e quella sera aveva semplicemente deciso di fregarsene del rispetto che aveva provato fino a quel momento nei suoi confronti e di approfittare della sua eterna disponibilità nei suoi confronti.

Avrebbe voluto ben altro da lui, Hikaru.

Avrebbe voluto che dopo quell’amplesso quasi feroce gli dicesse che lo amava, che era lì dove avrebbe voluto sempre essere, avrebbe voluto sentire tutte quelle cose che aveva soltanto immaginato, ma Kota non gliele avrebbe mai dette.

Sapeva amare, Yabu.

Ne aveva dato prova nel corso di quegli anni, aveva covato il suo amore nel profondo ma sempre a distanza, lo aveva reso qualcosa di quasi prezioso e aveva sempre atteso il momento giusto per farlo essere qualcosa di più che un mero sentimento da tenere nascosto.

Ma aveva atteso troppo, e quella che era la cosa più bella che possedesse era poi marcita, e lui si era ritrovato senza niente in mano.

Sapeva amare, Kota. Ma non era del cuore di Hikaru che aveva bisogno.

_“Ti amo, Kei. Ti ho sempre amato.”_

E lo aveva amato da quando erano due ragazzini, da quando il più piccolo gli girava intorno con quell’aria fintamente svagata, da quando si era reso conto che gli piaceva fin troppo vederlo ogni giorno, averlo come una costante nella sua vita.

Ma gli era mancato il coraggio o forse la sicurezza, e la voglia di dichiarare quell’amore si era trasformata in un segreto da custodire, fino a quando non era diventato un segreto troppo pesante per essere sopportato.

_“Ko, mi... mi dispiace. Ma io amo Daiki, io e lui...”_

Non aveva voluto sentire niente più di così.

Non lo avrebbe comunque sopportato.

Aveva atteso troppo Kota, e aveva perso la sua occasione.

Si era liberato di quel sentimento che negli anni aveva nascosto così bene, e ora non c’era modo in cui potesse recuperarlo.

Poteva soltanto rifugiarsi in qualcosa che già conosceva, in qualcosa che non fosse un salto nel vuoto, in qualcosa che non l’avrebbe ferito, che non gli avrebbe fatto provare quel dolore che sentiva in mezzo al petto in quel preciso istante.

Hikaru era sempre stato creta nelle sue mani, e quella sera aveva scelto di modellarlo in modo tale da poter curare quello stesso dolore, o di dargli almeno la sensazione che fosse sparito, anche solo per il tempo di una scopata.

Se poi quello che voleva era amore, non era un suo problema.

Non era concesso a lui il suo lieto fine, non sarebbe stato concesso nemmeno al più piccolo.

Perché poteva amare Kota, _sapeva_ amare.

Ma aveva bisogno del cuore di Kei per farlo.

Senza di esso, allora non si sarebbe mai più concesso di provare niente.

Era vuoto. Questo era tutto quello che aveva da offrire ad Hikaru.

E lui l’avrebbe accettato, perché era sempre meglio di niente.


End file.
